Life in Las Noches
by Kurosu
Summary: (GrimmRuki, UlquiRuki) Snippets of Rukia's life in Las Noches.
1. Boredom Sucks

**Disclaimer**: _Bleach_ belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Life in Las Noches**

**Situation One: Boredom Sucks**

written by Kurosu

Rukia, sprawled across the tatami mats, sighed and propped her chin upon her palms, elbows situated on both sides of the sketchpad in front of her. She stared at the blank page, lazily, and then after a moment, she leaned her weight on her right arm so her left hand could reach to the back of her thigh and scratch the annoying itch permeating through the black fabric of her shihakusho.

Normally, she would have no problem with her artistic hobby, but that day in particular, her mind was completely blank. So, another sigh escaped her lips.

The shoji door to her white, sterile-like room slid open, but she didn't bother to acknowledge the intruder. She crossed her arms over each other, on top of her sketchpad, and then dropped her head on them, groaning loudly to let her visitor know that she didn't want to be bothered at the moment - or ever, if she had a choice. She listened to the footsteps treading across the marble, white floor, slow and long strides. They became softer upon the tatami mats and stopped right next to her. She could see the pair of footwear, in her line of vision, and turned her head away to bury it within her arms, because she hated dealing with him.

But he didn't give up so easily.

He squatted down beside her, resting his arms on his knees, as he leaned slightly over her petite figure. With an annoyed growl, he poked his index finger to the back of her head and did that three more times before Rukia swatted his hand away. She immediately sat up and glared at him.

"What the hell do you want, Grimmjow?!" she gritted out.

"I'm bored."

His expression said it all, emphasizing the obvious dull effect. He continued to stare at her, without his usual menacing scowl, and it felt more like he was waiting for her to entertain him than anything else. She scrunched her nose and challenged him with her own furious eyes glaring back at him.

"Oh c'mon, you're fuckin' bored too."

She scoffed, "There's not much to do here, in Las Noches, ya know." Then she returned all his finger prodding by poking him on the forehead, right in between the spot where his eyebrows always furrowed at and said, "I blame you for it."

As if he cared that he had been ordered to abduct her, not his problem, but he had the stupid boredom to kill, so he grabbed her hand. When he stood up again, he pulled her up with him, so easily because she was so tiny in comparison to everyone and everything else and she wasn't even resisting either. It made him grin that maybe she was accustomed to it already, or at least used to him by now.

Initially, she was always on guard whenever any of the arrancar were around, and there was always a mixture of loathing and fear in her eyes. She kept quiet and preferred to keep her distance, as if plotting to escape which was futile to begin with, but all the while, she had a regal air about her. She kept a confident posture and a cold, haughty demeanor when in the presence of others, despite being outnumbered and being in a currently weak state.

He pulled her towards the door, but she went along with it because she was also bored - which she would never admit to him - and curious too.

"Where are we going?"

"To the human world."

"Oh." She was quiet as they walked, but now, he had stopped dragging her along and allowed her to walk next to him. She then inquired, eyeing him carefully, "You can do that? I mean, you don't think I'll escape?"

"Tch, It's fine." He glanced down at her, meeting her gaze head on, and he wore a confident smirk, as if daring her to escape because that sure as hell would cure his boredom.

Now she was pissed for whatever he was assuming with that hateful but sort of sexy grin and stopped him by shoving him aside, in the middle of the long, white hallway. She had her fists clenched tightly, out rightly glaring him down in all her four-feet-nine-inches glory.

"What?" was all he said, standing aloof before her raging eyes. He was used to her sudden mood swings, but she made things interesting, which explained why that orange-haired kid was always around her.

Rukia was about to give him some heated words, but unfortunately for her, Ulquiorra took this moment to appear and question their suspicious activities. He spared her a two-second glance before turning his attention to the most likely guilty party.

"Hn, felt like letting her out," Grimmjow said casually, "for a walk."

Her left eye started to twitch, and she lashed her hands out towards him, but Ulquiorra held her back as she screamed at him, "I'm not your pet, Grimm-baka! Let me at him! I'll kill him! Quio!"

Ulquiorra had an arm around her waist and looked down at her, observing her features. She did seem a bit paler than before, so maybe Grimmjow had the right idea to let her out in the sun a bit. They couldn't have a 'dead' shinigami on their hands, since they were told to take care of her after all.

"You can't kill him," the fourth Espada stated matter-of-factly. Whether trying to say that she was not allowed to kill him or that she wasn't able to kill him, period, it didn't matter at this point.

Now it was his turn to be glared at it, and she told him, "I'll just die trying then."

Grimmjow laughed loudly and took her from his fellow Espada's hold and threw her over his shoulder, like a sack of rice. He didn't even let Ulquiorra get another word in, waving him off nonchalantly, and the latter just watched the two depart from him, with Rukia pounding her small fists against Grimmjow's back.

"Don't wait up for us!"


	2. Be My Pillow

**Disclaimer**: _Bleach_ belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Life in Las Noches**

**Situation Two: Be My Pillow**

written by Kurosu

After another exhausting trip to the human world, it was nice to settle down on the long, white couch that was thrown into the common room along with a large television screen. Rukia didn't ask why they had such a room when none of the Espada and their fraccion ever got along with each other, so the place was rather pointless, but she very much enjoyed it when her room became lonesome.

It didn't hurt that she had her favorite shoujo manga, which she bought during the trip to the human world, to read. She was immersed in it that she didn't notice the unexpected company until he made himself known by throwing his body onto the couch, surprising her. She dropped the manga to her side and glared at the familiar blue-haired Espada, whose head was now in her lap.

His eyes were already closed, delighted with such a soft, comfortable pillow.

Rukia smacked his head with her manga, "What the hell, Grimmjow!"

"That's my line, shinigami." He swatted her hand away and turned onto his side, towards her body. He was grinning the whole time, with his head now facing her chest. She turned a deep red as she pushed him off her lap. "Dammit, don't ruin my nap!" he yelled, glaring at her from the floor.

"Don't use me as a pillow then!" she snapped back.

He adjusted himself, sitting cross-legged in front of her, and resting his arms and chin on her knees, which kept her in place on the couch where he wanted her. She was still flushed with embarrassment, a rather cute expression that amused him. She tried to kick him, but that did nothing to hurt the Espada. She immediately stilled when she felt his hands running along her thighs, and she just stared at him with large, violet eyes.

"Hrm, shinigami, you need to eat more," he noted and laid his head on her lap again, rubbing his left cheek - the side lacking the piece of his hollow mask - against her thighs, only the contact of their skins were separated by the thin fabric of her shihakusho, "then you'd be perfect."

Her left eye started twitching - slowly becoming a bad habit for her when she was annoyed and furious with a certain someone - along with her hands that had the huge urge to strangle the daring Espada still preoccupied with her lap-turned-pillow.

"Grimm... jow..."

"Hrm?"

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" she yelled and jerked her knees up, hitting him on his chin straight into the air, and he fell back on his bottom, followed by a string of vulgarities leaving his mouth. She stood over him, huffing over the ridiculous violation of her body, with her fists balled tightly as if she was ready to attack him with a flurry of useless punches. If only she had laser eye power, Grimmjow would've received a few more holes on his body.

With decisiveness and a mischievous grin, he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, as if it was his favorite thing to do, and then stalked out of the room just as Ulquiorra, with a book in hand, was entering. Rukia threw a pleading look towards the dark-haired Espada, who remained still in his spot and watched the duo once again at their usual antics, almost curious as to what had transpired.


	3. A Sleepless Night

**Disclaimer**: _Bleach_ belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Life in Las Noches**

**Situation Three: A Sleepless Night**

written by Kurosu

Her eyes snapped open, and her hand automatically reached for Sode no Shirayuki, but her precious zanpakuto wasn't by her bedside. It was then her predicament dawned on her and even more so was the situation she was currently in, at what she could assume was the middle of the night. She had barely fallen asleep when the sound at the door woke her up. Even in the huge, spacious room, the tiniest of sounds would echo.

She tried to quietly move across the lengthy bed of covers and pillows and reach for anything that was solid and deadly. She squinted into the darkness, attempting to make out the form of the intruder, but it was difficult when the room lacked large windows that gave any decent lighting. She could turn on the lamp that was situated to the right corner of the headboard but that would only reveal her knowledge of the intruder.

She made it to the edge of the bed, slipping off the side with a pillow in hand, and swore to hit as hard as she could with her only weapon. Ducking down to the floor, with only her eyes at bed height to find the intruder, she spotted him approaching the opposite side of her bed. The shadow was tall and muscular, now standing near the head of the bed. She got back on the floor and started to crawl around the perimeter of the bed to surprise the person with a flurry of gentle smacks.

The light flipped on, and she was staring up at an amused Grimmjow, "What are you doing, shinigami? Sleeping on the floor?"

In a huff of embarrassment and anger, she flew to her feet and tried to look intimidating in her petite height, "I should ask YOU that! What are you doing in my room?! And in the middle of the night?!"

"I can't sleep," he replied dully and plopped onto her bed, with her scent and warmth still lingering between the sheets.

"That's not my problem!" she threw a pillow at him and then tried to pull him by the arm off her bed.

Grimmjow, unwilling to part from the warmth, tugged his arm back, yanking her into the bed with him. He quickly made use of her body as a makeshift pillow, despite the many around them, for his head. She stilled at the sudden, unexpected contact, unsure of what to do or what to think, but counting the quicken heartbeat could probably distract her for a bit. She should have been used to him by now, using her as a pillow - just like throwing her over his shoulder whenever he wanted to drag her into his so called fun.

Still with a hold on her wrist, he noted the strange silence and lack of protest and turned his head slightly towards her. "That's not like you," he said.

"I'm tired and I want sleep," she informed him with a sigh, still trying to regulate her heartbeat. "I'll beat you in the morning."

He laughed and brought her hand to the top of his head, "You'll get sleep when I get sleep."

She tried to glare at him from her flattened position, because her fingers were swallowed in a sea of blue hair, and prayed that she did not have to stoop so low to get some sleep. The digits of her hand began to twitch involuntarily at the ridiculous situation she was in, but she couldn't deny how soft his hair was.

Just as she feared, her hand, like a mind of its own, brushed through his lovely hair, also massaging his scalp gently. It was calming yet disturbing, and she wasn't sure if she was in a nightmare or not, but the deep purring sound came from the man laying on her. She flushed red at the thought of how cute that was and stopped her hand.

"Don't stop," Grimmjow growled, nuzzling sleepily against her.

She blinked a few times to comprehend what he just said, and then for some reason, she started to move her fingers through his hair again, unwilling to admit that she sort of like the feeling too. And moments later, she heard his steady breathing in deep slumber and wished she was doing just that right now - maybe even have someone pet her to sleep.

Sighing, Rukia closed her eyes and resigned her fate.


End file.
